


Fearful Cause

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [9]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Cute Kaito, F/M, Fish, Hurt/Comfort, Kaito needs a hug, Poor Kaito, Trauma, Young Kaito, don't follow strangers, hurt kaito, naive kaito, rape (Censored)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: We all laugh whenever Kaito is faced with fish. Though fish is an strange phobia for someone like Kaito to have.There is a reason, and this is it.Young Kaito non-con (implied)WARNING- not 18+ but borderline implications, read tags. DO NOT READ IF YOU CANT HANDLE THE TAGS IMPLICATIONS.Pre-Written, Complete on Wattpad, just search up my name





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really old short story

Kuroba Kaito, a messy haired boy with chocolate brown locks, and indigo eyes hummed joyfully as he kicked his bare feet at the water's edge. His parents, Kuroba Toichi, and Kuroba Chikage had taken him on vacation to a cottage by a lake.

It was night and he had sneaked out of the cottage easily due to how his parents had told him to stay out since they had wanted some alone time. He always wondered why his parents would never let him join them so that instead, it would be family alone time.

A soft giggle escaped from the boy's lips as he felt something brush past his feet. "Fishy!" Kaito chirped, wiggling his toes, it was a weird feeling.

"Hey boy" Indigo eyes blinked in surprise before glancing backwards. It was a scruffy looking man clad in fisherman's gear. "You really shouldn't be alone by the water so late at night" The man scolded gently, stopping down onto one knee to get closer to the boy's height.

' _ Ah a stranger _ !'

A sheepish smile crosses over Kaito's face as he lowered his head bashfully. "Sorry for worrying you Ojisan" Kaito replied, pulling his feet out of the water to instead rest on the dock.

' _ He's a nice guy _ !'

"I'm Kaniku Tojiro what's your name?" Tojiro questioned, smiling softly as he gave the boy a gentle pat on the head. Kaito sucked under it, an embarrassed flush colouring his cheeks.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito! Don't treat me like a little kid!" The boy huffed, crossing his arms and protruding his lip in the typical child pouting face. "Oyaji says that I am an independent man" Kaito continued with a confidant nod.

' _ According to Oyaji, I'm almost ready to learn how to escape handcuffs _ !'

Tojiro let out an amused whistle, humouring the boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't really get a first good look at you Kaito-sama" The boy fidgeted at the man's teasing tone.

' _ He's humouring me!, I know it _ !'

"Why are you here Ojisan?" Kaito questioned, not wanting to make the other stop teasing him. "You're old enough to get hurt if you trip in the dark!" Tojiro's brow twitched at the other's words.

"Hey! I'm not that old Kaito-kun" Tojiro admonished, giving the small boy a playful, but gentle swat on the head before continuing. "I'm here to fish, but I've decided to search for another spot" A smirk appeared on the man's lips when he noticed Kaito perk up at the mention of fishing.

"Have you already caught some?" Kaito asked, voice giddy as he hopped up onto his feet, at the man's nod of confirmation he let out an excited squeal. "Can I see? Fish are so pretty! I love how their scales shine pretty colours in the sun!" The boy was now literally bouncing in excitement at the prospect of playing with fish.

' _ They're so hard to catch, Ojisan must be pretty cool _ !'

"I'm sorry, but all my fish are dead" Tojiro snickered silently at the widening of the boy's indigo eyes. They were so pretty.

"Did you...  _ Kill _ them?..." Kaito's voice was soft, eyes prickling with unshed tears, he loved animals, fish included. The thought of them being killed hurt.

' _ Poor fishys _ ...'

Tojiro, noting the boy's unease, gently patted his shoulder. "I killed them for food, you eat meat right?" At the boy's not he continued. "That meat used to be an animal, it's okay to kill animals for food. Animals kill other animals for food." Tojiro soothed.

' _ Guess it makes sense _ ....'

"It's sad..." Kaito's words trailed off.

"It is, would you still like to see them and help me pay respects for their lives?" Tojiro questioned, voice soft as he gently clasped his hand on the boy's right shoulder.

"I'm not supposed to go off with strangers... Oyaji and Kaa-san said that it was dangerous" Kaito replied, an apologetic smile gracing his lips. He didn't want to disobey his parents.

Tojiro raised a brow "That's fine, I'm not a stranger. We've been talking for a good while which means that we are now friends" Kaito's eyes narrowed in thought for a few moments before he nodded.

_ 'I guess it's okay since we're friends _ ...'

"Okay, I'll help the fishys go to heaven with you" Kaito cheered, bouncing up and down.

Tojiro nodded with a smile and offered the boy his hand. "It's dark, I don't want you to trip and fall or get lost and then eaten by a wild bear or something" At the mention of being eaten, the boy quickly grabbed the offered hand before glancing around nervously.

"There are bears around here?" His voice wavering slightly, he hadn't thought about bears.

_ 'I don't want to be eaten _ !'

Tojiro nodded with a chuckle "And wolves, though they usually prefer bigger prey." He replied, leading the boy away from the docks and towards a forest path. "But don't worry, I'll protect you" He soothed, gently squeezing the other's hand.

"Thanks, my parents would miss me if I got eaten" Kaito replied, eyes continuously flickering around in search of danger.

"I bet they would, you're an adorable boy, very cute" Tojiro praised, causing Kaito's face to flush.

"I-I'm not cute! Girls are cute!" Kaito whined, his foot got caught on a root, causing him to fall. "Ah!—" The boy began, only for his yell to be cut short by Tojiro's arms wrapping around him. "Oh, thanks..." Kaito whispered, embarrassed. He wasn't supposed to be clumsy, clumsiness could ruin a magic trick.

' _ Oyaji taught me better than that _ !'

"It's fine, you're nice and small. It wasn't much trouble to catch you" Tojiro chuckled, setting the boy back down onto the ground. Brushing away the wrinkles on Kaito's clothes, before trailing his fingers through the boy's unruly hair. "Please be more careful, you don't want any scratches on your cute face do you?" Kaito pursed his lips into a pout at Tojiro's words, he didn't like being called cute, however this time he paid attention to where he was stepping.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been walking for a little over thirty minutes before arriving at a medium sized fishing hut, Kaito grew excited. The hut was made of ancient but sturdy logs and had no windows, the roof seemed to be made of some sort of metal, most likely copper from its green tinge.

"So the fishys are in there?" Kaito asked, bouncing up and down, his earlier fears forgotten in the excitement. Tojiro covered his mouth to mask a small chuckle.

"Yup, all the fish that I've caught over the last few days are in there" Tojiro affirmed, reaching into one of his pants pockets to pull out a small key with his free hand. Gently tugging the boy along with him as he stepped up to the door, swiftly unlocking, and opening it before becoming the boy inside.

"Whoa..." Indigo eyes widened in shock as Kaito stepped through the door, Tojiro entering right behind him. "That's a lot of fish..." The boy whispered, his stomach churning, he hadn't exactly put much thought into the fact that the fish were already dead. The fish were strung across the ceiling and hung up on the walls, dried trails and droplets of blood scattered across the walls and floor.

' _ So much dried blood _ ...'

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Tojiro asked, locking the deadbolt on the door before crouching beside the boy, giving him a gently hug. "I know it's scary, but it's part of life" Tojiro soothed, rubbing the boy's back soothingly.

' _ It's scary... but I don't think Ojisan will hurt me, we're friends _ ...'

"Did they feel a lot of pain when you killed them?" The boy's voice a whisper as he leaned into the reassuring touch, he was always a physical person.

Tojiro sat on the ground, gently pulling the boy into his lap, carding his hands through Kaito's unruly locks. "I promise that I made it as painless as possible, all of the blood is from after they died." Tojiro soothed, pulling the boy closer to his chest so that the boy's back was resting against him.

' _ At least Ojisan didn't make the fishys suffer much _ '

Indigo eyes suddenly blinked as the boy realized his position, a pink flush covered his face. "Ah I'm sorry! Kaa-san has always said that I'm too clingy at times" The boy laughed, moving to get off of Tojiro.

Tojiro smiled softly, gently wrapping his arms around the boy's waist to keep him from moving. "It's fine Kaito, you were scared, I was just helping you calm down." Tojiro whispered, nuzzling the crook of the boy's neck. "Plus hugs between friends can never be bad" He breathed, his warm breath on Kaito's skin causing the boy to shiver.

_ 'I love hugs! Oyaji and Kaa-san give them all the time, but this hug is different, is it because we're friends? _ '

"That tickles!" Kaito whined, squirming a bit, Tojiro hummed and let out another puff of air onto Kaito's neck, eliciting a small squeal from Kaito. "Stop that! It tickles too much!"

"I'm going to tickle you" Tojiro chuckled, shifting his hold to that only his left arm was wrapped around the boy, leaving his right free to slip under Kaito's shirt to trail up and down his back. Encouraged by how the boy shivered, he continued doing this, sometimes trailing across the other's hips as Kaito gasped and whined in his hold. It was cute how Kaito seemed to be trying his best not to laugh. "You're so sensitive Kai-chan"

The boy gasped in a breath of air "Ojisan! Can't breathe!" Kaito cried, unease beginning to settle into him, Kaito liked breathing and Tojiro was making it difficult. "Let me go!" He continued, twisting around in the man's grasp in an attempt to wiggle free.

"I'm sorry Kai-chan, your face was just so cute that I couldn't help myself" Tojiro amended, ceasing his tickling to allow the boy to catch his breath, eyes softening at the boy's breathless face as he gasped for air.

*

' _ Kai-chan is so adorable _ ...'

"Not cute!" The boy breathed, chest heaving in big gulps of air. Tojiro chuckled patting the boy's unruly hair, earning him an annoyed whine. "That was really mean Ojisan!" The boy huffed once he regained his breath, cheeks puffing outwards into a pout.

' _ So small, so innocent _ ...'

"I'm sorry Kai-chan, I really couldn't help myself" Tojiro cooed, leaning down to kiss the boy's cheek. Indigo orbs blinked in confusion, having not expected the kiss. "I really really like you Kai-chan, you're just so cuddly and small" He continued, chuckling at the adorable confused expression on Kaito's face.

_ 'My little Kai-chan _ ...'

Confusion present within him, Kaito glanced around, suddenly remembering why he had come here. "Ah! We need to pay respects to the fishys!" He gasped, ashamed that he had forgotten.

"How about we do something else?" Tojiro replied, clasping both big his hands onto the other's shoulders. "I promise that it'll be a lot of fun"

' _ I promise to be gentle Kai-chan _ '

*

"What are we going to do then?" Kaito asked, gaze glancing around to see that there wasn't much besides the fish in the cabin other than a grate covered hole in the far left corner. "I don't see any toys"

' _ Ojisan is acting weird _ ...'

"We can play touch, we can touch each other to see how the other reacts" Tojiro suggested, sliding his hand up the boy's shirt. Kaito shook his head and tried to pull away at the offer, he didn't want a repeat of before happening.

"I've been touched enough, I'm tired" Kaito yawned as he slid off the man's lap. He wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep.

"But I wanna play Kai-chan" Tojiro whispered, cupping the boy's chin, tilting it, before capturing Kaito's lips into a deep kiss. Startled, Kaito tried to jerk back, except Tojiro's grip kept him in place.

' _ No! Friends don't kiss _ !'

"Sto—" Kaito began when he was released for air, only to be cut off when Tojiro kissed him once more, this time swirling his tongue in the smaller mouth. A soft moan escaping the man's mouth as the boy continued to struggle. "Ack!" Tears ran down Kaito, face as the feeling of wrongness enveloped him when Tojiro began to toy with his shorts.

_ 'No! Only special my special person can touch there! You're not my special person _ !'


	3. Chapter 3

' _ It hurts... Oyaji, Kaa-san.... help _ '

Kaito sniffled, trying to reign in his tears, failing miserably. Everything hurt, and he didn't even know what had happened, all he knew was that Tojiro had been touching him in a way that just felt  _ wrong.  _ Everything about the situation felt wrong _ . _

_ 'I want to go home...' _

He braced his hand against the wall, trying to use it as a brace to help himself up. "Ah!" A sharp cry escaping from his lips as a searing pain lashed throughout his lower body, causing him to fall back onto the floor. Biting his lip, determination sparked within his eyes. "P-poker face, I am a magician" He grated out, voice trembling as he once more tried to get to his feet. This time succeeding, his lip was now bleeding.

_ 'I-I did it _ ...'

"Ewww..." Kaito whined as he felt the weird white stuff trail down his legs, it smelt bad and made him feel sticky and gross. He didn't know that pee could be that colour. He looked over towards the remains of his clothes, laying in a torn pile on the ground next to Tojiro's unconscious form. "I can't wear them..." He mumbled.

' _ I'm lucky he slipped on my clothes and got knocked out when his head hit the floor _ '

Using the wall to steady himself, Kaito slowly made his way over towards his clothes, using the scraps to wipe himself off as best as he could.

_ 'I need to leave before he wakes up _ ...'

A shiver ran down the boy's spine at the thought of being anywhere near Tojiro when he woke up. He glanced down at his unclothed self then at Tojiro's discarded shirt, his face twisting into a disgusted grimace. "I don't want to run around naked..."

_ 'What if I come across another person like  _ ** _Him_ ** ?'

Closing his eyes, the brunette took in a deep breath before exhaling. Determined indigo's flashing as he took the man's shirt and gingerly pulled it over his head, biting his lip to distract himself from the pain. Looking down at himself, he was relieved that everything was covered.

_ 'My butt hurts so much _ ...'

Blinking away tears, the boy slowly limped over towards the door, legs trembling from the strain. "Poker face, poker face, poker face" He whimpered, trying to make his father's words give him strength. When he eventually reached the door, a frustrated cry escaped from his lips, he was too short to reach the deadbolt locking the door.

He went to bend his knees to brace for a jump, but the motion caused his legs to buckle and fold under him uselessly. "No..." Kaito cried, attempting to stand back up only for his legs to give out once more. "No!" Panicked indigos glanced around for something to boost him up, only to flood with tears when nothing was found. "Please..." He whimpered, voice cracking as he stretched his arm up towards the lock, falling short.

_ 'I was so close... Oyaji! Kaa-san! Help _ !'

A wooden creaking sound caused the brunette's gaze to whip around towards Tojiro's fallen form, Tojiro's fingers were twitching.

' _ No... please no... Oyaji _ !'

*

When Tojiro regained consciousness he was greeted with a pitiful whimper escaping from Kaito's bloodied, swollen lips. He rubbed his head in pain as he sat up, remembering how he had fallen.

' _ Kai-chan looks so adorable in my clothes _ ...'

His arousal burned at the naked fear within his Kai-chan's beautiful eyes, he let out a soft chuckle when the boy tried to scramble away, only to collapse onto the floor. "Oh Kai-chan... you're so precious..." Tojiro cooed as he stood up.

*

Something wasn't right, Toichi blinked his eyes open with unease, sitting up. "Dear?" Chikage's sleep filled voice questioned as she sat up beside her husband.

' _ It's too quiet... I can only hear my own and Chikage's breathing... Where's Kaito _ ?'

"I can't hear Kaito" Toichi replied softly, causing Chikage to bolt awake. They both knew that Kaito liked to run around and explore, however they were by a lake, and it was nighttime.

Without another word, both current and retired thieves made their way towards their son's room, hearts falling at the sight of the empty bed. Swallowing, Toichi felt the bed and grimaced, it was cold.

"Let's go check the docks, Kaito knows better than to wander around the forest alone" Chikage suggested, both already heading towards their shoes.

_ 'Hopefully he's just kicking his feet in the water _ '

Toichi nodded in silent agreement, his instincts ringing of danger. Both parents swiftly made their way towards the docks, both looking around for the boy.

Toichi's eyes narrowed when he spotted a damp spot near the edge of one of the docks. There wasn't enough water stain to indicate that something had fallen in. "He was here Chikage, I think he may have been kicking his feet in the water then pulled them out after a while.'' He stated, eyes glancing around for his son.

"Where is he now though? There's not enough water splash for him to have fallen..." Chikage added, a frown marring her face.

' _ Kaito... Something is wrong... Really wrong _ ...'

Toichi's gaze suddenly spotted a small footprint in the dirt leading towards the woods. He approached the footprint silently, taking in its state. It didn't seem as if there was any struggle, he followed the prints, Chikage close behind. His gaze darkened when he spotted a larger set of prints with the smaller ones.

"Kaito left willingly with someone..." His voice trailed off as he contemplated the reasons, none of them good.

"He's too trusting..." Chikage added, silently cursing how they always encouraged interaction with others, not wanting the boy to become shy.

"Chikage, I have a bad feeling..." Toichi stated, voice void of emotion as he took off Into the woods, following both sets of footprints. Chikage silently agreed as she took off not a second after her husband. Both of their thief instincts going haywire.

_ 'I hope we're not too late _ ...'


	4. Chapter 4

Toichi felt unease envelope him as he and his wife came upon the cabin. A familiar scream being cut off sent a wave of icy fear through his veins. Not needing to exchange any words, the duo swiftly unlocked the door only to have it stay closed when they tried to open it.

' _ Kaito _ !'

"Deadbolt probably" Toichi muttered as he pulled out around two dozen of his miniature trick bombs, Chikage doing the same. They were a family of thieves, they never left the house unprepared.

' _ Kaito shouldn't get caught up in the blast _ '

The two stuck the bombs to the door with some adhesive near the hinges and where they estimated the deadbolt to be. They both took a few steps back before setting them off. With a sharp crack, the door the door fell off it's hinges, deadbolt unattached.

Without wasting a second the two burst through the entrance. A strange man was hovering over his son, both  _ unclothed. _

_ 'Get away from Kaito!' _

He let out a deep snarl as he tackled the man off of his son, roundhouse kicking him in the face to knock him out. The man didn't deserve a gentle knockout via smoke bomb.

Chikage on the other hand snatched up her unconscious son, swiftly wrapping him up in a blue cloth pulled out from her pocket before cradling him against her chest, tears falling down her face.

"Kaito..." Toichi's voice cracked as he took a hesitant step towards the two. His poker face shattering completely as he took in what he could see of his son. His poor, innocent son who was always smiling and laughing. Kaito's, whole neck was covered in dark hickeys, tear stains covered the boy's face in addition to the blood, both wet and dry that was running down his chin from his mouth.

' _ You didn't deserve this _ ...'

"Dear...' Chikage's voice wavering as she stepped towards him and leaned against him. "Kai-chan needs medical attention... when I wrapped him up..." Her voice broke as she shook her head, shoulders shaking.

"We need to get back to the cabin and check Kaito for more injuries and call the police" Toichi sent a dark glare towards the unconscious man. "I don't want that monster roaming free" He growled, feeling sick at the thought of other children being  _ touched _ by the man. He waved his hand, and the man became completely encased in extra strength duck tape. He made sure that the man's privates were encased extra tight for when the police had to peel it off of him.

Chikage nodded, eyes gleaming dangerously. "I want to get back before Kai-chan wakes up" She whispered, voice soft as she stroked the boy's cheek, only to pause when she felt him shift. "Kai-chan?" She asked, earning a pained moan from the boy as bleary indigos blinked open.

"St-op.... Please!" The boy whined, squirming to get out of the hold. "Shhh it's okay, it's safe Kai-chan" Kaito flinched from her words and continued with renewed strength. "The bad man can't hurt you anymore" Chikage soothed, sharing a worried glance with her husband.

' _ Kaito _ ...'

"Let go! Please!" Kaito screeched, now beginning to claw at his mother's arms, indigo eyes without a trace of recognition. "Oyaji! Kaa-san! Help!" The boy cried, his whole body quaking as fresh tears began to stain his face. "Oyaji... Kaa-san..." The boy's words trailed off as he seemed to go completely still, eyes blank.

' _ He's so panicked that he doesn't even recognize us, Kaitou Kid is going to visit that monster's cell _ '

"Kaito, I'm here, your mother is here too" Toichi tried, gently patting the boy's head, it broke his heart to see his son like this. He held in his frown at how Kaito flinched at his touch. "You're safe now, nobody can hurt you"

' _ Is he afraid of touch _ ?'

"Kai-chan..." Chikage whispered, eliciting a shrill whine from the boy. Toichi closed his eyes for a second before opening them.

"Chikage... He seems to react badly to being called that" Toichi paused as he met his wife's eyes with his own. "I think that  _ he _ called Kaito that" He continued.

' _ That monster... tarnishing a piece of his name like that _ '

The former Phantom Lady paled at his words. "Oh Kaito, I'm so sorry..." She cried. Kaito blinked up at her.

"Kaa-san... Don't touch me..." He whispered, body trembling slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, neither is your father" Chikage soothed, refraining from hugging him tighter.

"Touch bad..." Toichi stiffened at Kaito's words, dread bubbling within his stomach. He didn't want Kaito to develop a fear of people, Kaito loved performing magic for others. To make Kaito afraid of that, would destroy who his son was.

' _ Maybe I can find something else for his fear to assimilate to instead of touch _ '

Eyes glancing around, Toichi found the perfect scapegoat. "No, it's not touch that is bad, it's the fish" He started, knowing that blood would be a horrible fear since magician's can get hurt while practicing.

Indigo orbs blinked in confusion as Kaito tilted his head to the side in thought. "Fish?" He asked, sceptical. The fish hadn't hurt him, the man's touch had hurt. He didn't want to hurt anymore.

' _ I've got to word this right _ '

"Yes, the influence of so many dead fish caused him to go crazy, his craziness can't be fixed due to the fish." Toichi concluded, giving the small boy a tentative pat on the head. "See? Did that hurt?" At the boy's shake of the head, Toichi let a small smile crease his lips. "Then there's proof, let's get you away from this place"

*

As time passed, Kaito's mind blocked the incident from his memory, something which lifted a huge weight off of his parent's minds.

However, whenever Kaito saw a fish, or heard the word, all of his previous fear from the trauma bunched up together and hit him in the face. He didn't remember the incident, however he subconsciously remembered 'fish' and 'fear'. Both parents were okay with this and didn't scold him when his poker face failed in the face of the now dubbed 'finny things'.

He had a reason to be afraid, he just didn't know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of an old story~ Hope you enjoyed

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316736) by [SweetlyMischievous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyMischievous/pseuds/SweetlyMischievous)


End file.
